


a look into the future (and you’re all i see)

by RainbowBooze



Series: sweet and savory [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBooze/pseuds/RainbowBooze
Summary: a peek at what their mornings look like later in their lives.





	a look into the future (and you’re all i see)

Sivir blinked the sleep away, stretching as discreetly as possible as to not disturb the sleeping body beside her. With a quiet grunt, she let her body relax and she rolled onto her side to drape an arm loosely around the warm expanse of skin. She smiled softly at the sleeping woman next to her and kissed her gently on the cheek.

The sleeping woman only shuffled, letting out a quiet puff before laying still. Sivir could do nothing but grin.

How long had it been since she had felt this happy? Joy oozing out at every mention of Kai’Sa, ever thought of her. Before Kai’Sa, it was just her and Taliyah—her and her best friend, her and the little time she had with the younger girl. Now she had everything. She wouldn’t want anything more or less.

“Go back to sleep,” Kai’Sa grumbled, pulling Sivir’s arms tightly around her. She inched back until her back was flat against Sivir’s front. “Just because you’re the big spoon doesn’t mean you get to wake us both up this early. The sun isn’t even out yet.”

“I didn’t mean to wake you, sweetheart,” Sivir murmured, kissing Kai’Sa’s bare shoulder. “Go back to sleep.”

Kai’Sa only grumbled, her fingers absentmindedly trailing up and down Sivir’s arms.

Mornings like this were hard to come by. Ever since she had moved, ever since she had taken on a bigger mantle of responsibility, Sivir found herself missing the easy and relaxed mornings that they used to have in the beginning of their relationship. She didn’t regret anything, she only wished for more easy mornings where she could lay in bed and cuddle with her lover.

Where time didn’t steal them from each other.

“Stop thinking,” Kai’Sa whined. She turned around and with a sleepy gaze, she cupped Sivir’s cheek gently. “What’s wrong?”

Sivir smiled reassuringly and shook her head, kissing Kai’Sa chastely. “Nothing. I’m just reminiscing. And complaining about how we don’t have nearly enough mornings like this one.”

Kai’Sa’s lips quirked up and she kissed Sivir, laughing into the woman’s lips. Sivir hummed and pulled Kai’Sa closer—as close as she could; skin on skin, the warmth of their bodies meeting and evening out at some temperature where cold wasn’t cold and hot wasn’t hot.

“We do need more mornings like this one. Maybe I’ll talk to the others about letting us sleep in a little more…”

Sivir laughed quietly and shook her head. “If you do that, I’ll have to find a way to get in later—but that also means I get out later too.”

Kai’Sa gave it some thought and then pouted, nodding and relenting. “Ugh, I just want to cuddle.”

“When we go on vacation, we’ll cuddle all you want.”

Sivir buried her face into the crook of Kai’Sa’s neck, planting feather-light kisses along the pale expanse; she smiled at the blissful sigh that Kai’Sa had let out and nipped playfully before pulling back with a lazy grin.

“Ready for round two of sleep?” Kai’Sa asked, pulling the blankets around them.

Sivir only nodded, eyes fluttering closed as their breathing evened out.

And again, she fell asleep, safe and loved. Holding her treasure, her heart and soul in her arms—what more could she ask for?

More of these mornings. Always, more.

**Author's Note:**

> i pried the will to write this from god and depression’s hands— TWO PAIRS OF HANDS.
> 
> srry it’s short


End file.
